Tails
by Merkswinter
Summary: Sesshomaru has to deal with some uncomfortable questions concerning his tail and Inuyasha is in a a sticky situation. Will Inuyasha survive? Does Sesshomaru's tail go wag-wag? Read to find out... Slight InuxSess fluff and mild language.


Hello! This piece is dedicated to Yengirl because she managed to stop me from being so lazy and start typing again! Thank you!

I hope you enjoy and please review!!

I don't hold any rights over Inuyasha or any of its characters, I'm way too tired to try.

xXx

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin."

It was, on the whole, a peaceful day.

A cool breeze skimmed through the forest, gently ruffling leaves and the clothing of Sesshomaru and his group. Their pace was relaxed. There was no dire need to hurry; Naraku wasn't going anywhere, so the team were content to dawdle their day away, sucking in the atmosphere and the fresh scent of spring.

Rin continued her questioning.

"Is that..?" A confused frown crumpled the girl's innocent features. She tried again. "Is that..?" Jaken was lagging behind, futilely attempting to hurry a reluctant Ah-Un, so he wasn't there to berate Rin's 'time-wasting'.

A silver eyebrow raised in question. "What is it, Rin?"

The girl continued, blushing in embarrassment but her eyes bright with curiosity.

"Is that…fluffy thing…Sesshomaru-sama's tail?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose. What had caused the girl to ask such a question? Admittedly many held an odd fixation with his moko-moko-sama (Jaken included, Sesshomaru had seen the stares) but he hadn't expected it to carry to Rin as well. He just hoped the girl wouldn't turn into some creepy clone of Jaken, the yokai had enough trouble dealing with the one.

Mentally sighing, having decided to tell the truth, Sesshomaru replied stoically as ever. "Yes Rin, that is this Sesshomaru's tail."

A delighted giggle escaped from the young girl. "Really?" Rin's features had become so bright from the yokai's answer that she was practically painful to look at. "So when Sesshomaru-sama is happy his tail tail goes wag-wag? Yes?"

Sesshomaru was now becoming slightly uncomfortable with the conversation. Despite his ice-like demeanour the yokai was somewhat…sensitive…concerning his tail. This was fair enough really. Having something alike to a pom-pom stuck to your back can be somewhat harmful to your evil demon lord status. Having people want to stroke you 'cus you're fluffy isn't really a pro for someone set on becoming the most powerful yokai ever known, it was just a bit of a sore point really.

Deciding to try and cut off the conversation as quickly as possible the yokai reluctantly (yet truthfully) replied. "Yes Rin, when I am happy my tail goes wag-wag." He shifted uncomfortably under Rin's unblinking gaze.

Instead of gaining a delighted response from the child as he had expected Sesshomaru's words appeared to have the exact opposite effect on the girl.

Her sunny expression had faltered and clouded over, forehead crinkled in worry, and, to Sesshomaru's horror, her bottom lip had begun to shake.

"B-but….Sesshomaru-sama…", her voice a shadow of her previous joyful tone, "Your tail…it…it never wags…does that mean Sesshomaru-sama is never happy?"

That one effectively floored the now stunned yokai. How could he respond to that? Admittedly his tail didn't really wag very much…okay, at all, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy, did it?

Sensing immanent tears from the distraught girl Sesshomaru desperately tried to think of something, anything, to cheer the girl up. Usually the good old distraction tactic worked, but the yokai sensed this was a sticking matter.

Tears were gathering in the girl's eyes were threatening to spill at any moment. Think Sesshomaru! Think think think!

Luckily for Sesshomaru, this was when something rather dynamic happened, definitely an apt distraction.

CRRAAASSSHH!!

Bark and branches flying everywhere as a huge tree branch, split into pieces, fell mere feet away from where Sesshomaru and Rin were standing.

Having moved at blurring speed to shield Rin Sesshomaru swiftly grabbed the stunned girl and retreated, cursing himself for not noticing whatever it was up in the trees earlier.

An awful galumphing and gnarling was coming from the canopy above. More tree branches came plummeting to the forest floor, Sesshomaru dodging them with ease.

Something caught the yokai's eye on one of the logs. Snagged on one of the branches, pathetically ripped and tattered, was a blood red and extremely familiar looking piece of material. The branch itself was specked with crimson, an obvious sign of a fight above, a fight which was going badly for whoever was the owner of that blood.

If that material belonged to who he thought it did…

On cue, Sesshomaru's nose stepped in, sniffing for a moment.

There was no denying that scent. Inuyasha was definitely one of the fighters above, although, by the look of the fabric and the scent of the blood, it wasn't going all too well for the hanyou.

His decision was made in an instant.

Moving back he deposited Rin with Jaken and Ah-Un, giving a swift order for them to guard the child. When the girl's safety was assured Sesshomaru braced his legs against the ground below and leapt upwards, disappearing into the emerald canopy above…

x

Inuyasha was having a pretty tough time. It really hadn't been his day. For one thing, he was currently fighting for his life, a situation no one can really appreciate until they've been faced with a many tentacled monster thirsty for your blood.

It had all begun with that stupid argument with Kagome. It was one of those petty disagreements that you get really hyped over but can't remember the next day, in fact, Inuyasha couldn't even recall it now. _Great_, he thought, dodging an attack, _I'm gonna die 'cus of some stupid argument I can't even remember, like that's going to look good on my tombstone. _

Anyway, after getting sat a few times by Kagome it was only natural that Inuyasha had been a little annoyed. So, when he had sensed a particularly nasty demon aura he had decided to attack, stress relief and all, only, this time, it seemed Inuyasha had bitten off slightly more than he could chew.

He hadn't thought the demon would be such a hard fight! Okay, it was huge and had a worryingly spiky set of limbs, but normally they were all bark and no bite, right?

No such luck this time.

This one was a meanie.

His clothing was in shreds, the material stained a deeper red in places from the various wounds he had attained. _This fight needs to end soon_, the hanyou decided, avoiding an attack from the side by jumping to another tree branch, the one he had been previously occupying smashed by the attack meant for him.

This was bad.

Inuyasha's head was swimming from loss of blood, his movements were becoming sluggish from exhaustion. Very bad. He didn't know how long he would be able to dodge those attacks…

Continuing to avoid the slashing movements of the creature pursuing him the hanyou's movements got slower and slower, his vision blurring to a flickering haze. He hadn't been able to effectively dodge all of those attacks and now had even more searing wounds etched across his body. Inuyasha almost found it funny, he'd already lost so much blood, what did a little more matter now.

It was funny, so funny. He was going to die here over some argument he couldn't even remember. Inuyasha wanted to cry at the sheer hilarity of it.

He was going to die…The words blazed through Inuyasha's mind like an electric shock, stunning his mind in rationality. He didn't want to die! Inuyasha didn't want to die! The weight of the revelation tumbled onto him and Inuyasha stumbled, about to fall.

Inuyasha's opponent, seeing what was about to happen, streaked towards the hanyou, shrieking in victory about to claim its prey.

Falling to his knees Inuyasha dimly watched his death as it raced towards him.

He was going to die. You never get what you want in the end, no matter how petty or small yet incredibly meaningful it is.

He would never get to say goodbye…

Luckily for Inuyasha, this was when Sesshomaru decided to make an appearance.

The hero always makes it right on time.

Sesshomaru, like the shining knight in armour coming to save the day, had decided to make an appearance.

Bursting through the canopy of leaves the yokai twirled like a sword wielding ballerina and landed, with a delicate thump, in front of the stunned hanyou.

"Whaa-?" Inuyasha wasn't sure I he was seeing things due to blood-loss. There just no way that Sesshomaru, bloody SESSHOMARU, was standing before him in a defensive pose guarding him from that creature that seemed so determined to kill him. Just no way…

The demon that a minute ago had been so intent on mincing Inuyasha was suddenly having second thoughts. Being given the Sesshomaru glare of death, something mind bogglingly terrifying on oh-so many levels, can do that to a person (or demon, even).

Needless to say the hapless creature didn't last very long. It did, however manage to form a brief and shall we say, very _intimate _relationship with Sesshomaru's very pointy sword…poor thing.

After all the excitement was over Sesshomaru turned, ready to berate his brother for having to rely on _this _Sesshomaru to come and save him, but was greeted with a surprise. Inuyasha was slumped across the branch, apparently not dead and simply unconscious due to the hanyou's heavy breathing.

Probably passed out from blood loss, the yokai calmly observed, not particularly worried as even hanyou's can recover quickly from such things. Giving Inuyasha a quick once over to make sure there was no serious damage Sesshomaru decided what to do next.

Scooping the now unconscious hanyou into his strong arms Sesshomaru began to walk, pace relaxed, heading back to his group. They wouldn't mind the company, would they? The face of Jaken briefly (and unpleasantly) flicked across the yokai's mind yet he pushed the matter aside. Little green toady would have to deal with it wouldn't he?

Readjusting his arms slightly to better carry Inuyasha, Sesshomaru found himself staring at his brother's now relaxed features. Admittedly the hanyou was covered in blood, his clothing was shredded and had a whole host of bruises there was still something undeniably…cute…about his currently slumbering brother. Inuyasha's face appeared surprisingly delicate in sleep, those fluffy little ears occasionally twitching sweetly, _a sign of a dream perhaps _the usually stoic Sesshomaru thought with unusual tenderness.

It was calm. Some undoubtedly hideous yet thankfully hidden insects made a pleasing humming noise and the sun filtered lazily through the trees, dying the surroundings a rich honey golden colour.

And Sesshomaru was unaware that, as he headed back to his group, Inuyasha securely nestled in his arms, his tail was gently swinging from side to side.

Apparently even this stoic dog-demon's tail can go wag-wag too.

Just wait till Rin notices.

XXx

I'm sorry, I'm a sucker for 'carry your sleeping lover home sequences'. I know I've done a scene like that in another story but nothing says happy ending like skip off into the sunset carrying your unconscious boyfriend (to me…at least XD).

Opinions? I haven't written for a while due to a whole array of problems (don't mention computers or exams) so I'm afraid my writing may be a little rusty.

Sorry if its terrible I could only read through it once and I had six hours of exams today, take piiiiiiiiity!

Also, please no flames about SessxInu (I have a delicate little ego), its only a bit of fluff, really.

Reviews..? Pretty please?


End file.
